Historias del circo
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Detrás de las sonrisas, el maquillaje y los sobrenombres se ocultan historias tan terribles y oscuras como la del Conde Phanthomhive. Historias de miedo, odio, terror y angustia, historias en donde ningún demonio apareció con el objetivo de salvar a estas almas atormentadas. Estas son las historias del Circo. Primer acto: Doll.


**LO QUE NUNCA FUE**

"_Al fin y al cabo, somos lo que hacemos para cambiar lo que somos"_

_Eduardo Galeano_

**DOLL**

Ella no era hermosa. Siempre lo había sabido y nunca le había importado. Estaba bien con lo que si era: fuerte, valiente, equilibrada.

Joker les llamaba Supervivientes, donde muchos otros habían muerto, ellos había vivido y triunfado.

Si era una Superviviente, ¿por qué razón necesitaría ser una chica hermosa y femenina?

Tenía a sus Hermanos y Hermanas y hasta ese momento habían sido todo cuanto podía desear o necesitar. Además, ¿qué otra cosa buena había en el mundo además de ellos?

El rumor se esparció como el agua en el Circo.

El extraño hombre que había invadido el show de Beast se incorporaría al circo y había traído consigo un nuevo niño, una cosita pequeña y adorable que pronto llamó la atención y atrajo los cuchicheos.

Ocultándose entre las tiendas lo espió y se sorprendió al ver lo frágil y joven que era.

Ser pequeño y débil no era algo bueno cuando eras joven y pobre.

Sintió simpatía por él casi al momento.

Su ojo derecho, le faltaba un ojo, al igual que a ella. Dolía tanto. A veces se despertaba en la noche recordando aquella vez, el agua hirviendo, la frustración de su Madre, la ira de su Padre… ¿Qué había hecho? Ah, si…no había juntado lo suficiente mendigando y su Padre había decidido que la castigaría quemándole el rostro, quizás esto le enseñaría a aplicarse más y de paso la gente se apiadaría de ella en la calle y tal vez aumentará su recolección.

Cuando una semana más tarde su Padre la abandonó en las calles creyendo que estaba muerta, sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera le importó.

Debería de haber muerto, pero…

Observó al niño, tenía talento con los cuchillos, no mucho, pero si el suficiente para que lo admitieran dentro de la Compañía.

Entonces le tocó la prueba de equilibrio, lo hizo bastante bien, necesitaría trabajar más, pero por el momento bastaba. Suspiró aliviada, le gustaba ese chico y quería protegerlo porque le recordaba a alguien: a Doll cuando era mucho más joven e inocente.

—Quiero que me lo asignes como compañero— le pidió a Joker por la tarde.

No importaba las muchas veces que lo hiciera, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse cuanto cambiaba cuando se enfundaba en el disfraz de Doll, sus sentimientos parecían desaparecer y su voz carecía de emoción. Ella era Doll y al mismo tiempo no, se encontraba de cuerpo presente y también recluida en un rincón apartado donde nadie podía alcanzarle.

—De acuerdo, sólo te pediré un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Vigílalo.

—¿Ese niño es sospechoso?

—No, realmente…sólo es una cuestión de seguridad. ¿De acuerdo, hermanita?

Asintió y se retiró para quitarse el disfraz. A veces deseaba quedárselo todo el tiempo como el resto de sus hermanos, pero sabía que terminaría por enloquecer y llegaría un momento en que no sabría distinguir entre Doll y ella.

El niño dijo que se llamaba Finnian, pero pronto todos comenzaron a decirle Smile, curioso sobrenombre para alguien que sólo sonreía cuando se lo ordenaban.

Pero a ella le gustaba, sus modales eran elegante y sus gestos suavizados, pero era un buen chico.

Sino sonreía era porque no tendría razones para hacerlo, sino hubiera sido por El Padre y sus hermanos ella tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo.

—Los dulces de la Compañía Phanthom son de lo mejor, ¿no lo crees?— le preguntó casualmente y el chiquillo asintió con algo parecido a una sonrisa, entre tímida y asustadiza.

Smile hablaba poco, sonreía todavía menos y apenas reía.

En más de una ocasión sintió la tentación de preguntarle por su pasado.

¿Cómo había perdido su ojo?

¿Qué había pasado con sus Padres?

¿Qué relación tenía con ese otro extraño hombre que lo había traído?

Pero calló y sonrió. Ella fue una buena chica, aunque él no lo supiera.

Ella lo cuidó de los abusivos que gustaban de aprovecharse y burlarse de los novatos, le ayudó a conseguir comida y quiso mostrarle que podía confiar en ella como amigo o quizás algo más, aunque él ni siquiera se imaginaba su verdadero sexo.

Entonces sucedió lo del incidente del baño y supo que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Esa marca.

¿Qué es lo que escondía?

Debía ser algo demasiado triste, el tipo de cosas de las que uno se avergonzaba de decir o dolía recordar. Las conocía demasiado bien.

Smile enfermó.

Su cuerpo era tan frágil que temió que moriría. Posiblemente estaba exagerando, pero…

Se acurrucó junto al cuerpo caliente y le escuchó delirar, llamaba a sus Padres, a Sebastián y a una tal Lizzy.

¿Lizzy? ¿Quién sería Lizzy?

Debía ser la niña que le gustaba.

¿Qué clase de chica sería?

Bonita…ella no era bonita. Doll lo era, además de elegante, ágil, interesante y misteriosa. Pecas era…un chico por él que nadie daría dos peniques.

¿Cómo podría ser la chica que le gustaba a Smile?

Él era un muchacho atractivo, arriba del promedio, a diferencia de otros no necesitaba maquillaje, accesorios o polvos para verse "lindo". La chica que le gustará debía ser igual a él, distinta a ella, más parecida a Doll, pero también muy diferente.

Acarició su cabello y besó sus mejillas.

¿Si él amará a Pecas? No, si él siquiera notará a Doll sería suficiente, con eso bastaría.

Pensó en quitarle el parche, pero decidió que incluso si él nunca se enterara, ella no se lo perdonaría. A Doll tampoco le gustaría que alguien le apartara el flequillo y descubriera la terrible cicatriz que le marcaba como un Monstruo.

Ellos eran iguales, ¿cierto?

Mutilados.

Lo abrazó y se sintió feliz.

Cuando lo descubrió intentando robarle a la Compañía, le comprendió un poco más.

Era un niño que buscaba sobrevivir en un mundo donde no había espacio para los débiles. No era muy diferente a ella o sus hermanos.

Le gustó ver su sorpresa cuando descubrió quién era en realidad Doll y aunque pensó en mostrarse misteriosa y atractiva, decidió que bastaría con Pecas. Podrían comenzar siendo amigos y tal vez con el tiempo a él también podría empezar a gustarle Doll.

Cuando le contaron la verdad, se negó a creerla.

¿Era sólo un niño? Y uno débil por añadidura. ¿Cómo podía ser el Perro de la Reina, del que se hablaba sólo a susurros por temor de que fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro?

Se sentía tan estúpida, pero…sus Hermanos nunca mentían, debía ser verdad. Joker se lo aclararía todo, su Hermano mayor nunca se equivocaba.

Y cabalgo, cabalgo durante horas. Entonces llegó…

La Mansión destruida, sus Hermanos muertos y Smile vestido como un Príncipe.

Y lloró por lo perdido y por lo que nunca fue…

Cuando Ciel disparó, ella supo que ellos nunca estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones y que Doll no tuvo jamás ninguna posibilidad real de llegar a ser amada.

**FIN**


End file.
